M'Ress
Lieutenant M'Ress was a Caitian Starfleet operations division officer who served aboard the under James T. Kirk during the final two years of a historic five-year mission. Starfleet career M'Ress' primary role on the Enterprise was that of the relief communications officer, a role she fulfilled in the absence of Lieutenant Uhura. Her duties included activating intership and intraship communications, as well as the activation of any alert signals ordered by the Captain. Occasionally M'Ress, as with Uhura, also acted as temporary science officer when first officer Commander Spock was part of landing parties or on away missions. In 2269, M'Ress operated the communication channels for Captain Kirk when he was contacted by a Romulan commander whose battle cruisers had intercepted the Enterprise for violating the Neutral Zone. ( ) During the Enterprise s visit to the Shore Leave Planet, later that year, M'Ress was key in coordinating between Captain Kirk's landing party and the duty officer, Lieutenant Commander Scott. Among the messages she coordinated was a notice to the crew that all shore leaves were canceled until further notice, when it was determined that the planet's master computer had malfunctioned. During the attempted recovery of Uhura, who had been taken hostage, M'Ress arranged for the transport of a phaser bore. As the rescue attempt continued, M'Ress coordinated between the shuttlebay and Scott, relaying notice of the emergency rescue party's attempted shuttlecraft launch. When it was finally realized that the planet was somehow responsible for the ship's malfunctions, M'Ress became concerned about the change in the planet's behavior – from providing fun and amusement to hostility. When Scott tried to maneuver the ship from orbit, he requested a printout of the guidance computer's last orders. In reviewing the orders, she noted that something was very strange, and that the only reason why the new orders were not being carried out was because Lieutenant Arex had had all the engine controls manually locked. As the Enterprise crew continued their attempt to rescue the landing party, M'Ress reported that communications remained jammed. Once the situation on the surface was resolved, and communications were restored, M'Ress passed along word from Kirk that shore leave was to commence immediately. ( ) She was again on duty on the bridge when Harry Mudd was taken aboard the Enterprise from Motherlode. She monitored ship-to-shore communications with the rescue party after Mudd had taken Christine Chapel hostage. When Spock beamed down to the surface of the planet to help Kirk find Mudd and Chapel, M'Ress also manned the main science station, for Spock, to keep track of the whereabouts of Spock and Kirk. ( ) During the Enterprise s visit to Lactra VII, M'Ress was stationed on the bridge when a Lactran youth, who had been inadvertently beamed on board the ship, came onto the bridge. M'Ress was initially startled by the creature's sudden appearance. She then inquired what she wanted everyone to do after the Lactran had picked Scott up. She and the rest of the crew left the bridge while Scott attempted to communicate with the creature. ( ) M'Ress continued duty as the relief communications officer in 2270, where she was stationed when Uhura was temporarily in command of the bridge during the Enterprise s mission to Delta Theta III. ( ) M'Ress was again on the bridge later that year, when the Enterprise s computer fell under the influence of an energy field. As the crew of the ship fell victim to numerous practical jokes, M'Ress noticed fog emerging from the turbolift door. When she pointed out the anomaly, Kirk – who suspected her observation was another practical joke – told her, "Really, M'Ress, you're going to have to be a little more clever than that." M'Ress later reported McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura were still in the recreation room and not responding to the captain's call to stations. ( ) Personal life In 2269, upon hearing Spock's passion-filled request to accompany an away team to rescue Christine Chapel, she responded to Montgomery Scott's surprised reaction, "Spock? In love?" by agreeing with the engineer's disbelief: "I can't imagine." Shortly after this, M'Ress had a brief romantic interest in Scott, while the ship was under the influence of Harry Mudd's love potion which had inadvertently spread through the ship's ventilation system. M'Ress' interest in Scott came in response to a joke he had made, to which she replied, "You're funny, and very attractive for a Human." Once the effects of the potion wore off, and Scott began to complain of a "hangover to shame all previous hangovers," M'Ress snarled, "Not so loud, you fool." In response, Scott snapped back, stating, "Yeah, well, all of a sudden, I don't like you much, either." ( ) In 2270, M'Ress shared lunch in the mess hall with Arex, who invited Scott to join them, but Scott declined because he was just going to grab a sandwich and get back to work. At the time, however, the ship's computer was under the influence of an energy field, which caused the food synthesizer to go haywire. Observing the resulting effect, a mountain of food piling up at Scott's feet, M'Ress began to laugh, apologetically, before Scott accused the two of causing the practical joke. When Arex defended himself and M'Ress, Scott told them to tell that to the captain, because he was going to put the two on report for the incident. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** (no lines) ** Background information The was provided by Majel Barrett. In the final draft script of , M'Ress was described as "a felinoid female, delicate, sleek, reminding one of an Earth Siamese or Abyssinian cat." The same script went on to say, "Her fur is a soft cream color; her voice has a distinctive purr in it." According to M'Ress' Lincoln Enterprises biography, she graduated from Starfleet Academy "three years ago", specializing in communications and computer translator systems. She quickly rose in rank to lieutenant in a mere two years after graduation. Prior to her assignment on board the Enterprise, she had served aboard a scout and the . The same biography states that M'Ress was close friends with Uhura and Nurse Chapel. In her spare time, she pursued her interests in Federation and galactic planetary histories, including the areas of anthropology and archaeology. Her artistic interests included writing free-form poetry and performing in the ship's small theater company. Apocrypha In the Star Trek: New Frontier novels, her full name is given as Shiboline M'Ress. M'Ress appeared in the Peter Pan Records story entitled "Passage to Moauv". However, in the comic that accompanied the record, she was shown with green hair, blue skin, and no feline features. She also appeared briefly in the novels The Galactic Whirlpool and Provenance of Shadows. She later made several appearances in the first volume of DC's Star Trek comics, which was set after and, after a time jump into the 24th century, became a regular character in the New Frontier novel series. In the DC Comics series, from "The Stars in Secret Influence" to "Haunted Honeymoon", Hikaru Sulu and M'Ress have a brief relationship. The novels and comics provide the following information about her family: * M'Mar is her mother * M'Nault is her sire ( novelization in Star Trek Log 5) * M'Nass is her little sister * M'Rest and M'Sitt are her brothers She is briefly referenced in The Face of the Unknown as being Uhura's trainee, indicating that her assignment to the Enterprise predated Arex's, as his transfer was imminent, but had not yet happened by the end of the novel. External links * * * de:M'ress es:M'Ress fr:M'Ress it:M'Ress Category:Caitians Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel